Some print procurement systems allow suppliers of printing services to connect with consumers of printing services. Some print procurement systems allow the consumers (or an entity working on their behalf) to provide detailed specifications related to a printing job. These detailed specifications are then used by some print procurement systems to match the printing job with a supplier that is capable of fulfilling the printing job.
In certain circumstances, consumers of printing services within multinational organizations place similar orders at different times. For example, a first group within the multinational organization places an order for a particular poster and a second group within the same multinational organization places an order for the same particular poster at a later date (e.g., two months later). In some cases, because the first and second groups are located on different continents and/or because the orders are placed on different dates, combining the orders is not feasible. There is a need, therefore, for print procurement systems that allow for assessing interest levels for particular items across a large organization, in order to efficiently and easily allow for combining orders.